Laikai
Laikai is a character from the third season of Multiverse Unlimited. Biography Laikai didn't have much of a childhood or any memories of one at all for the matter. That is only because she is created and grown in a lab under the control of the absolutely belligerent Ka-tao empire. Soldiers are in short supply when it comes to the ultimate plan of conquest of the multiverses most precious realms. Super-soldiers of both sexes were created to supply the demand over the already more powerful warriors because of the nature of the plan in need. When Laikai was developed there were some overlooked genetic defects that effects her body structure one in particular is to make it very elastic from the skin all the way to the internal organs. In her life she was trained to fight and kill without hesitation without mercy. But there was a difference between her and the other mindless soldiers before and after her. She has developed a conscience which soon begins to make her question everything she has done in her life and that is when she decides to escape the Hades Universe and defect in the Prime Universe even though how she did it didn't get on the Solterra's or Interrealm's good side as she easily countermanded their technology just not to get shot down. Hesitation and settlements aside she told them everything they need to know to prevent the inevitable from happening. Multiverse Unlimited In Defector: Part One every detection system spotted an unknown portal opening within the atmosphere of Prime Earth and fighters scramble to find out what it is. What they spotted was an unknown cruiser in the sky. At first they try to communicate with the ship but failed but when the fighters attacked, the ship emits a powerful wave which knocks out the ships function to operate as they fall like flies. Military is tracking the ship as it is heading for Washington D.C. Back at Interrealm H.Q. there has been a warning of an unidentified ship that is heading towards them. When the ship arrives outside Washington every defense battery fired against the ship which dodged and destroyed anything that got in its way. In the central tracking room Ilandiel was on the scene to determine what could come in and she easily identified the cruiser as a Ka-tao. When the ship arrives at Interrealm central H.Q.'s door step the ship was surrounded by omegas and security personnel ready to fire upon whoever is coming out. Out of the ship came a scantly clad snake-woman with draconian features wearing a helmet to hide her face. Surprisingly she only speaks in her native tongue which none understand. When Ilandiel came out, she soon speaks in her native tongue to much surprise of the others. When they asked of what the stranger is saying, Iliandiel replied with much shock herself that she is defecting to the Alliance for the purpose of saving Trivia *She has made an appearance in a story by Red Dragon featuring Evelynn and his character Riker also takes into a look of her elastic abilities when she is inflated with water when her mouth is connected to the side of a dam. Category:Interrealm Universe Category:Dramatis Personae Category:Interrealm Operatives (All Universes)